It's because of Persona!
by Infinity ArcanaMi
Summary: Jung yunho remaja yang baru pindah ke jepang mengalami hal-hal aneh yang membuatnya bingung! bertemu dengan orang asing dalam ruangan yang misterius dan masuk kedalam TV! -ga bisa bikin summary ㅠㅠ- YUNJAE fic/yaoi RnR please


**Title : It's because Persona**

**Cast : Yunjae! slight!yoosu**

**Chap: Prolog**

**Genre : Fantasy(?)/advanture**

**Rated : T**

**Disclimer : yunjae punya saya (gambarnya)! XD #plak**

**Warning : Yaoi, Typo(s), cerita geje XD**

"Yunho-ya, apakah kau siap dan yakin akan pergi?" terlihat sosok wanita ah ehem maksud author laki-laki cantik yang sudah berumur itu #plak berlari-lari kecil sambil membawa panci menghampiri anaknya yang sedang berjalan ke depan pintu rumah mewah keluarga Jung ini. Sepertinya pria bernama Yunho itu tidak memperdulikan panggilan dari laki-laki yang sedang menghampirinya itu itu. Ia tetap berkutat dengan ponselnya.

"yah yunho! Kau jangan seperti itu kepada umma!" lanjut laki-laki yang sekarang kita ketahui sebagai umma yunho. Yunho terus berjalan sampai terasa seseorang menarik tangan yunho memberhentikan dirinya dari aktifitas yang sedang ia lakukan. Tanpa membalikan badan, dia berkata "Bukankah itu kemauan umma dan appa ? kenapa masih menanyaiku, aku akan pergi ke jepang. Tega-teganya kalian menghusirku." Dengan tatapan benci, Ia menarik tangannya dari genggaman ummanya dan melanjutkan aktifitas jalannya yang tertunda.

Rasanya berat untuk yunho meninggalkan korea walau untuk sementara. "Disini adalah kehidupanku, kenapa umma dan appa ingin memisahkanku dengan kehidupanku sih?" itulah kira-kira isi dari pikiran yunho sekarang.

Dia membuka pintu rumah dengan lesu sambil mengusap pipinya yang sama sekali tidak basah. Belum sampai keluar dari pintu rumahnya 'PLETAK' Kini terlihat Umma Jung atau bisa kita panggil Leeteuk sedang memukul kepala yang mempunyai mata sipit milik jung yunho itu. "aduh" terdengar suara erangan dari pria tampan itu . Dia mengusap kepalanya berharap rasa sakit pukulan dari ummanya itu bisa hilang.

"yah Jung Leeteuk! Sakit! Apakah aku benar bukan anakmu, katakanlah umma! Hari ini kau menghusirku dan sekarang kau memukulku. Apakah umma ingin aku hilang ingatan?" Pria itu mendelik tajam kepada ibu kandungnya sendiri yang kini mulai ia ragukan.

"YAH JUNG YUNHO! Aku ini ummamu bicaralah yang sopan! Dasar kau cowok berlebihan tukang nonton drama! " teriak umma yunho atau mari kita sebut leeteuk sekarang #plak sambil kembali memukul kepala anak sulungnya itu. *poor yunho*

"umma aku tidak berlebihan ini benar-benar sakit! aduh" ringis yunho sambil mengusap kepalanya yang kini benjol dua tingkat.

"Apanya yang tidak berlebihan? Kau sendiri kan yang ingin pergi ke jepang kenapa malah menyalahkan umma? Jelasjelas kau bilang kepada umma kau mau pergi ke jepang sekarang. Umma hanya menurutimu saja dan Jung Yunho! Aku mengandungmu selama 10 bulan dank au masih tidak mempercayai kalau aku ini ibumu? Aku bisa jantungan karenamu jung yunho " jelas Leeteuk yang terus-terusan menarik nafas mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri dari kegilaan anak sematawayangnya ini.

"mianhae umma,tapi aku tidak serius, aku hanya bercanda soal itu lagian aku kan ingin liburan ke jepang bukan pindah ke jepang." Yunho langsung memeluk ummanya dan memasang wajah polosnya.

"wajah polosmu sudah tidak mempan jung yunho. yah sekalian saja kau kan kelas 2 sekarang selesaikan saja sekolahmu disana dan apakah kau lupa yun, kau akan menginap dirumah Naru ahjussi yang istrinya bulan kemarin meninggal karena kecelakaan, dia punya anak yang masih kecil yah setidaknya kau bantu dia menjaga anaknya yun." Leeteuk kembali menjelaskan hal-hal yang sudah berkali-kali ia katakan hari ini.

"tapi kan umma-" "sudah tak ada tapi-tapian, umma yakin kau sudah siap dan appamu juga sudah siap di mobilnya. ayo kita pergi ke bandara sekarang" ucap leeteuk yang menyimpan pancinya dan menarik anaknya keluar rumah.

**TBC**  
hello! new Author here ^^ hehehe ada yang pernah maen game persona 4 ga? XD ceritanya mirip mirip yang ada di persona 4 ^^ Mian pendek ini baru prolog and kalo banyak typos hehe biasa author baru. oh ya! mind to review?


End file.
